S-P-E-L-L-M-A-G-I-C
by Skylar Otsu
Summary: Karena sihir tak hanya berupa suku huruf M-A-G-I-C tapi juga seperti L-O-V-E dan mungkin juga M-E-A-N-D-Y-O-U/Kristao/Magic!AU/Oneshoot


**Spell Magic**

 **By:** _Skylar.K_

 **Kris Wu** x **Huang Zi Tao**

 **Fantasy** _/_ **Advanture** / **Romance**

 **Beware with the typo(s)!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Mereka ーmanusia kala ituー percaya jika sihir nyata adanya. Dan percaya jika sebagian besar penyihir sangat jahat, bahkan tak segan untuk menghisap jiwa manusia yang tak mereka kenal. Dan mereka juga percaya jika mantra sihir yang di miliki para penyihir sangat berbahaya dan juga mematikan.

Penduduk Darkness Falls meyakini jika dari sekian banyak penyihir yang tersebar di seluruh Negri, di tempat merekah lah tempat seorang penyihir sangat kuat dan kejam. Mereka sangat meyakini itu. Penyihir itu memiliki mantra aneh serta ajaib yang membuat banyak orang takut jika bertatap mata dengannya. Karena dari kesaksian seseorang yang melihat kejadian itu berlangsung, orang itu mengatakan jika bahkan penyihir itu tak mengucapkan mantra apapun namun dapat mempengaruhi manusia yang di tatapnya.

Mereka takut.

Wilayah Darkness Falls pun menjelma seperti desa mati yang mengerikan. Bahkan saat matahari berada di tempat paling tinggi pun mereka takut berkegiatan di luar rumah, mereka hanya keluar jika benar-benar penting. Mereka menumbuhkan bibit ketakutan mereka sendiri. Menjadikan semua ketakutan itu seolah nyata.

Pasrah jika hal buruk dapat kapan saja terjadi, memohon pada _Life Tree_ yang melindungi wilayah itu. Pohont sangat sangat amat besar yang tepat berada di tengah Desa, berjenis cemara, sulur rantingnya menyebar luas menggantung di udara menghalangi sengatan matahari, yang nyatanya membuat Desa tersebut terkesan suram dan dingin.

Darkness Falls sebenarnya adalah Desa yang asri dan hangat. Tapi sayangnya penduduknya terlalu takut sejak invasi besar-besaran penyihir yang menyerbu Ghrian Dearg, hingga masuk sampai ke Darkness Falls yang letaknya bahkan di balik bukit. Tak banyak memang penyihir yang mengacau disana, dan salah satunya adalah Penyihir yang sangat mereka takuti. Hanya karena dia Penyihir, maka mereka ketakutan, dan juga karena kesaksian seorang warga yang menyebarkan hal itu.

Jika terjadi sesuatu di Desa maka Penyihir itulah yang di tuduh. Apapun yang terjadi hanya si Penyihir lah tersangka utamanya. Meski nyatanya Penyihir itu tak melalukan apapun, dan malah memilih untuk tinggal di dalam hutan.

Tak tahu jika ketakutan mereka sebenarnya di manfaatkan oleh Penyihir lain yang memiliki maksut terselubung. Menyusupkan sebuah telur super besar berwarna hijau lumut yang di sembunyikan di dalam rongga _Life Tree_ yang sangat besar. Pohon raksasa itu bahkan dapat menjadi tempat pengungsian mendadak jika terjadi bencana di Darkness Falls karena letaknya yang lebih tinggi dari pemukiman warga. Dan tak ada yang tahu jika telur itulah yang sebenarnya membuat kekacauan bahkan sebelum menetas.

Dan ketika telur itu tiba-tiba menghilang, kekacauan terjadi dimana-mana. Teror demi teror di telan mentah-mentah oleh penduduk Darkness Falls. Telur itu telah menjelma menjadi sesosok mahluk mengerikan bersayap yang amat sangat besar yang memiliki sepasang mata berwarna kuning.

Makhluk itu tumbuh sangat cepat, dengan nafas apinya dapat membakar seluruh Desa, dan kepakan sayap kakunya mampu menciptakan angin besar yang bergulung-gulung, dan dengan kulit kerasnya yang amat keras dapat membuatnya kebal terhadap serangan apapun.

Makhluk itulah ancaman yang sebenarnya.

Dalang sebenarnya. Menjadikan Darkness Falls menjadi Desa yang benar-benar mati karena para penduduk yang selamat memilih untuk meninggalkan Desa tanpa membawa apapun.

Menyisakan Desa yang hening dengan hembusan angin mencekam, meninggalkan sang makhluk angkuh dengan mata emas mengerikan miliknya, dan membuat satu orang pun berani menginjakkan kaki bahkan berpuluh-puluh kilometer dari Desa Darkness Falls.

Dan sang Penyihir kesal. Hidupnya cukup damai di dalam hutan, sampai makhluk itu menyantap hewan peliharaannya ketika luput dari pandangan matanya.

Bagaimana Penyihir itu tahu?

Karena ia melihat cairan bening pekat berlendir yang berada di dalam hutan, dan juga bekas pepohohan yang seperti di injak-injak hingga remuk.

Makhluk bersisik itulah pelakunya. Tidak ada lagi.

Dan Penyihir itu kesal karena mendengar dirinyalah yang di sebut-sebut memelihara makhluk mengerikan itu.

Membuatnya mau tak mau harus menginjakkan kaki di Desa tersebut, lengkap dengan tongkat setengah badannya yang berwarna perak, _long coat_ putih dengan semburat hitam kebanggaannya, dan sekantung makanan manis yang menjadi sahabatnya sejatinya di sepanjang jalan.

Penyihir itu bertekat untuk menangkap makhluk tersebut dan kembali hidup tenang seperti yang di dambakannya.

Untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Sebagai Penyihir.

Ia telah berjanji.

Tanpa mengucapkan mantra. Sang Penyihir yakin, tanpa harus ada sepatah kata mantra sihir, ia akan dapat hidup lebih tenang dan damai.

Tanpa mantra.

Dan sang Penyihir tak tahu jika tak hanya mantra saja yang dapat menyihir jiwa.

Penyihir dan makhluk itu tidak tahu jika ada kata bukan sihir yang dapat menyihir.

Mereka tidak tahu...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Menendang kerikil kecil yang betebaran di beberapa tempat, memantulkan bulatan batu kecil itu ke sembarang arah yang akhirnya menghilang si balik semak-semak. Bosan dan kesal, Penyihir bertubuh semampai yang di kenal dengan nama Huang Zi Tao itu menjejalkan tangan kanannya ke dalam saku _long coat_ tebalnya, mengayun-ayunkan tongkat di genggaman tangan kirinya(yang terbuat dari tulang seekor Singa) dengan gerakan _absurd_ di udara, menciptakan bunyi benda tumpul yang membelah udara, berdesing di keheningan jalan setapak yang hening.

Tao tak suka ini. Bekal sekantung makanan manis yang di bawanya telah habis bahkan sebelum dirinya sampai di Darkness Falls. Kesal dengan udara yang semakin terasa dingin yang membuatnya jadi cepat lapar dan secara tak sadar telah menghabiskan bekalnya itu, yang menjadi satu-satunya kegiatan untuknya. Berjalan sambil mengunyah tentu saja. Dan dirinya tidak suka jika berjalan tanpa melakukan sesuatu seperti ini. Seperti orang ling-lung yang kehilangan arah, dengan pipi menggembung lucu, ia menoleh ke kanan-kiri memperhatikan jajaran pepohonan, atau gerakan cepat para penghuni hutan yang takut ketahuan jika mengintip di balik semak-semak.

Penasaran, Tao menghentikan langkahnya dan mendekat pada semak-semak di sisi kiri jalan, dan menggunakan tongkat berwarna peraknya untuk membelah segerombol semak-semak, dan melihat di baliknya. Hanya sekelebat bayangan kecil yang berlari melompat lebih ke dalam kegelapan hutan yang terlihat tak bersahabat.

"Apa aku semenakutkan itu sampai seekor kelinci pun berlari melihatku?" ia menggumam kesal. Kemudian menarik kembali tongkatnya dan mengembalikan bentuk semak-semak ke awal mula.

Mendengus kecil, Tao kembali melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya yang di balut celana kulit ular yang melekat ketat di kaki indahnya. Menikmati perjalanannya dalam diam, masih cemberut, kini mengetuk-ngetukkan ujung tongkatnya ke tanah, selagi bibir mungil kucingnya yang kemerahan bersiul menyenandungkan nada acak yang membentuk sebuah melodi.

Dengan pencahayaan yang sangat minim karena cahaya bulan yang mengintip malu-malu dari celah ranting pepohonan yang menghalau sinar bulan. Sepanjang jalan itu suasananya sangat temaram, namun anehnya Tao dapat melihat jalan dan sekitarnya dengan sangat jelas, membuat sepasang kepingnya yang sewarna langit malam bertabur bintang seperti bersinar meski dalam pencahayaan yang minim.

Dan bahkan kegelapan yang nyaris nyata tak sanggup menyembunyikan rupa nyaris sempurnanya yang tak terbantah.

 **Tap**

Bunyi sepatunya yang menapak di jalan berkerikil. Melangkahi bayangan pepohonan terakhir dan membuatnya menyongsomg sang rembulan yang dengan indahnya duduk di singgasananya. Berbentuk bulat sempurna dengan warna kemerahan, menuntun wajah Tao yang mendongak menatap bulan setelah menghentikan kaki panjangnya di tempat.

Sepasang mutiara hitamnya berkilat, terasa sangat menyatu dengan pemandangan langit malam yang dapat di bilang mencekam. Dengan bulan kemerahan yang menggantung indah di langit, cahayanya yang menjadi gelap membias wajah Tao yang tergores indah dengan garis feminin yang memikat. Sang bulan diatas sana pun mengakuinya. Membuatnya cukup iri hati dengan si penyihir bersurai yang semula legam kini menjadi keunguan itu, bahkan bentuk bibirnya yang manis dan menggoda terlihat lebih merah.

"Pasti penyihir-penyihir bodoh diluar sana akan mulai berpesta" ucapnya menggumam pada rembulan.

Menghela nafas kecil, Tao kembali melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri jalan setapak yang sangat hening. Seperti menjadi bintang utama dengan sorotan rembulan merah yang menakutkan, bagai Secubus terindah yang melangkah di satu garis lurus.

 _Jika ada yang bertanya siapakah penyihir paling mempesona. Mereka akan dengan lantang mengucapkan nama Huang Zi Tao..._

Dan memang. Tao adalah penyihir yang mempesona, bahkan jika bermandikan sekubang darah sekalipun. Atau bergulung di lumpur ternak Babi yang bau. Dan sebenarnya ia di takuti karena pengaruh rupa indahnya yang terlalu mempesona hingga di sebut mengerikan(karena hanya dengan tatapan Tao bahkan dapat membuat beberapa orang bertekuk lutut).

Keindahannya mutlak. Dan tak satupun yang akan menolak pesonanya.

Menjadikannya penyihir yang di takuti. Karena tanpa mantra pun, Tao dapat menyihir siapapun yang bertatap pandang dengannya.

Dan Tao hanyalah penyihir remaja yang tak menyadari hal itu.

Boleh saja tubuhnya tinggi semampai, dengan tatapan tajam yang terkesan menggoda, dan kesukaannya terhadap makanan manis menjadikannya penyihir yang kekanakan. Dan sifatnya itulah yang membuat banyak penyihir tak berdaya bersamanya.

Karena apa?

Mereka akan selalu kalah, dan Tao akan selalu benar atau menang.

Terlalu sulit menolak pesonanya yang meluber.

 _Oh tunggu saat kau melihat tubuh polosnya, bisa ku pastikan kau akan bertekuk lutut di hadapannya..._

Menyadari jika dirinya telah berada di ujung jalan setapak dan di samping kanannya ada tebing yang cukup curam, mengingat jika memang Darkness Falls berada di balik tebing dan tepat di bawahnya. Namun bukan itu yang menarik perhatiannya, lurus ia memandang kearah sebuah pohon teramat besar berjenis cemara yang menjulang tinggi ke langit dengan rantingnya yang tertutup salju abadi. Membuat Tao harus mendongakkan kepala dengan tak berhenti menggumamkan ' wow ' dengan wajah takjub dan mata berbinar.

Ini menjadi pertama kali untuknya datang ke Darkness Falls dan melihat Life Tree yang di bicarakan banyak orang maupun penyihir. Mengagumi ukuran pohon yang tak masuk akal itu, dan menerka-nerka setinggi apa pohon cemara tersebut.

"Kalau Jack menanam biji kacang, lalu siapa yang menanam bibit pohon ini?" tanyanya terkagum.

Tao sangat menyukai kisah _Jack and The Giant Slayer_ , karena itulah ia tidak bisa berhenti terkagum dan menatap takjub Life Tree yang merupakan seolah menjadi tameng bagi Desa Darkness Falls dari sengatan matahari dan rintikan hujan. Tao tak habis pikir dengan ranting-rantingnya yang panjang seperti jemari raksasa yang mengerikan.

Pohon kehidupan itu benar-benar menjadi payung bagi Desa Darkness Falls.

Hingga suara geraman kasar dan berat terdengar menggema redam, memambah kadar mengerikan pada sunyi yang merajalela. Dengan bulan merah sebagai penerang, suasana terasa sangat mencekam, terlebih jika melihat ke bawah pada Desa yang tak berpenghuni. Benar-benar gelap dan dingin.

"Makhluk apa sebenarnya kau itu? Trol?" lagi-lagi Tao bicara sendiri.

Dengan rasa penasaran yang tinggi, iapun kembali mengarahkan kakinya untuk melangkah. Keluar dari jalan setapak, melewati tangga yang sangat panjang, turun ke Desa Darkness Falls yang tak berpenghuni. Ia sungguh tak sabar untuk menemukan makhluk yang membuat semua orang ketakutan itu. Maka dengan wajah berseri dan sesekali melompat kecil untuk melewati beberapa anak tangga dengan riang, sangat kontras dengan suasana di sekelilingnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Pintu? Kenapa ada pintu?"

ー adalah kalimat pertama yang di lontarkan Tao begitu telah berdiri tepat di sisi pohon super duper raksasa itu. Tubuhnya yang tinggi saja menjelma menjadi seperti bakteri jika berdiri di dekat pohon itu. Dengan kedua tangan di pinggang kecilnya, dan tongkat perak yang di genggaman tangan kanannya menggantung ke belakang. Berkali-kali ia mendongak memperhatikan pintu raksasa di hadapannya itu, dengan sebuah lubang berwarna keemasan yang membentuk sebuah bentuk yang unik.

Penyihir cantik itu berdecak kecil, kesal karena mendapat kenyataan yang mengesalkan. Jika ternyata Life Tree ternyata berpintu yang tentu saja memiliki kata kunci tertentu untuk membukanya. Dan tidak mungkin baginya merusak pintu tersebut, karena itu akan sama saja merusak Life Tree. Dan meskipun dirinya penyihir, ia tidak mau menjadi perusak, apalagi jika Life Tree yang menjadi identitas Desa Darkness Falls.

Tao pantang merusak apapun dan merebut apapun. Memang dirinya adalah penyihir, tapi tak lantas membuatnya kehilangan akal dan hati. Lagipula Tao tumbuh di dalam sebuah keluarga penyihir hebat yang berdarah bangsawan. Otomatis perilakunya pun sangat terdidik. Meski nyatanya untuk seorang penyihir berusia 22 tahun yang masih muda namun bukan lagi remaja, Tao agak kekanak-kanakan dengan sifatnya yang menggemaskan.

Dan sampai detik ini ia masih mencoba membuka pintu Life Tree yang berwarna keemasan pudar, kontras dengan warna pohon yang coklat gelap.

Menghembuskan nafas perlahan, seraya mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke depan dengan jemari lentik yang bergerak-gerak. Tao mengucapkan sebuah mantra.

" _Oscail_!" suaranya yang seksi terdengar agak keras di tengah keheningan malam.

Pintu Life Tree tak bergeming sedikitpun.

" _Opendho_!"

Masih tidak merubah keadaan.

Menghela nafas kecil, iapun menurunkan tangannya kembali dan meletakkannya di pinggang seperti semula. Mengubah letak tongkatnya yang semula berada di tangan kiri ke tangan kanannya. Dan ketika memindah letak tongkat itulah, Tao melihat bentuk ujung kepala tongkatnya yang unik. Terdiam sejenak, ia memperhatikan bentuk seperti kepala kunci itu, lalu merentangkannya ke depan, mengamatinya lebih jelas dari ujung ke ujung.

Dan dirinya baru saja menyadari jika tongkat miliknya itu berbentuk seperti kunci yang dulu sering kali ia lihat di rumah.

Tao mengernyit, menggulirkan tatapannya pada lubang pintu di hadapannya. Kemudian dengan ragu, iapun bergerak mendekat, mencengkram erat tongkat setengah tubuhnya itu, lalu mengarahkan ujung kepala tongkat ke lubang kunci dan memasukkannya perlahan-lahan dan sangat hati-hati. Menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup, tanpa sadar menahan nafas, hingga bunyi _klik!_ yang nyaring menggema di keheningan.

"Eh!?" ia terkejut karena tongkat peninggalan Ibunya itu masuk dengan mudah dan tiba-tiba berputar otomatis.

Sepasang mata runcingnya yang indah melebar dengan bibir unik seperti kucing yang membulat lucu. Tertegun, perlahan Tao menarik kembali togkatnya, dan suara _grak!_ yang berat dan kasar membuatnya spontan mundur beberapa langkah, tak berkedip memperhatikan pintu besar keemasan Life Tree yang perlahan terbuka, hingga ia dapat merasakan terpaan angin berhembus yang sangat dingin yang menyapu wajahnya dari dalam pohon itu.

Tao berdiri termenung di tempatnya. Sedikitpun tak berkedip menatap ke dalam Life Tree yang jauh di luar perkiraannya. Bukanlah sebuah rongga kosong teramat luas yang di bayangkannya, melainkan sebuah tangga batu yang membentuk spiral dan di bagian tengahnya tak terdapat permukaan.

Seperti berdiri di pinggir tebing kematian yang membuatnya menganga tak percaya ketika mendekat dan melongok ke bawah, dan dapat di pastikan jika dirinya tidak melihat apapun di bawah sana, hanya hembusan angin dingin yang mencekam yang lagi-lagi menyapa kulit pucatnya. Kembali menegakkan tubuhnya, Tao memperhatikan ke seluruh dinding bagian dalam Life Tree yang di penuhi dengam sulur-sulur panjang tanpa putus yang merambat terus ke bagian bawah. Dan Tao tidak yakin jika kedalaman pohon itu memiliki ujung.

Dan yah, rupanya perkiraan semua orang salah. Termasuk dirinya.

Life Tree memang berpijak pada permukaan tanah, tapi nyatanya pohon kesayangan penduduk Darkness Falls itu lebih menjorok ke dalam Bumi. Membuatnya takjub sekligus bingung.

Maka dengan kerutan dalam di dahinya, penyihir cantik yang kini berhelai warna ungu terang itu bertanya pada keheningan malam dan hembusan angin yang dingin.

"Jika ada pintu, itu artinya makhluk yang penduduk Darkness Falls tidaklah besar seperti yang mereka katakan bukan? Tidak mungkin ' _kan_ jika ada makhluk raksasa yang melewati pintu ini meski ukurannya cukup besar?"

Hening kemudian.

"...apa makhluk itu juga penyihir yang menyamar menjadi raksasa?" monolognya lagi.

Tak tahan dengan rasa penasaran yang semakin menjadi, si cantik dengan _long coat_ putih dengan semburat hitam itu mulai melangkahkan kakinya menapaki tangga batu yang terlihat sangat amat panjang dan terkesan tak berujung. Di anak tangga kelima, Tao di kagetkan dengan bunyi pintu yang kembali tertutup dengan sendirinya dan suara yang keras serta menggema. Ia sampai berbalik cepat dan mencengkram erat tongkatnya, tangan kiri di dada, kemudian menghela nafas lega.

"Mengagetkan saja, tidak bisa pelan-pelan? Kalau begini aku bisa mati muda, dasar" omelnya kemudian menggerutu.

Kembali melanjutkan langkahnya yang tertunda. Meski waspada ia tetap terlihat elegan di tiap langkah, dengan gema ketukan ujung tongkat yang menapak tangga batu, tak lupa si cantik itu mengucapkan sebuah mantra yang membuat sebuah cahaya muncul di kepala tongkatnya yang berbentuk seperti kepala kunci klasik. Manik kelamnya menjelajah ke seluruh tempat, membela dinginnya angin yang tak bersahabat.

Bagai penguasa kegelapan. Wajah dan tubuh indahnya sangat pas menyandang gelar itu. Karena kegelapan pun tak mampu menelan cahayanya yang menakjubkan. Mungkin membuat penghuni malam panjang tergoda untuk secara ghaib menikmati tubuh seksi sang penyihir. Dan Tao tak mempedulikan aura kelam yang semakin menusuk menyongsong langkahnya yang entah sudah berapa lama dan berputar mengikuti pola tangga yang melingkar.

Melangkah hati-hati, penyihir cantik bermarga Huang itu memperhatikan kakinya yang menapaki satu psersatu anak tangga yang menghantarnya ke dalam kegelapan. Namun di anak tangga yang entah sudah kebeerapa ratus, tiba-tiba anak tangga yang di pijaknya goyah dan bergoyang seperti hendak runtuh ke bawah, dengan refleks yang sangat bagus, Tao otomatis melompat kebelakang pada pijakan anak tangga sebelumnya sebelum anak tangga yang mendadak goyah itu benar-benar runtuh ke bawah dan tak terdengar suara benturan jika menghantam permukaan.

Dan itu artinya mungkin Tree Life tak memiliki ujung.

Dan itu mengerikan.

Membuat Tao menelan ludah yang tercekat, sambil takut-takut ia melongok ke bawah. Tentu hanya kegelapan pekat yang tampak di matanya.

"Pasti sebelum tubuhku menghantam permukaan, nyawa ku melayang lebih dulu meninggalkan tubuhku" gumamnya ngeri.

Bersyukur jika memiliki refleks yang sangat bagus, Tao mengelus-ngelus dadanya lega lalu mengangkat wajahnya kembali menatap lurus ke depan. Bingung karena tangga tersebut berhenti sampai disana, dan di tempatnya berdiri saat ini tak terdapat apapun. Hanya lubang gelap mengerikan.

"Jadi tidak ada apa-apa disini? Makhluk raksasa mengerikan itu hanya rumor?" terdengar kesal. "Yang benar saー"

 **Wush!**

Gerutuan Tao berhenti sebelum penyihir cantik itu menyelesaikannya karena suara hembusan angin yang terdengar berat dan terasa hangat.

 _Eh? Hangat?_

 _Bukankah seharusnya dingin?_

Tao mengarahkan tatapannya ke seluruh penjuru, mencari darimana asal datangnya hembusan angin yang terdengar dan terasa seperti hembusan nafas itu. Meski hanya di suguhkan dengan kegelapan yang pekat, Tao menyipitkan matanya untuk menajamkan tatapannya. Hendak mengarahkan ujung kepala tongkatnya yang mengeluarkan cahaya putih, tiba-tiba terlihat segumpal api berwarna oranye yang muncul di dekat tangga yang di pijaknya.

Sebuah nyala api yang melayang di antara kegelapan.

Sukses membuat Tao memandang heran, dan tanpa sadar meremas tongkatnya lebih erat. Kewaspadaannya meningkat, sedikitpun tak berkedip mengawasi kobaran api yang melayang itu, lalu kobaran api yang lainnya muncul, dan semakin banyak membentuk lingkaran di udara. Ada sekitar 8 nyala api yang melayang disana, dan perlahan-lahan membuat kegelapan di sana berkurang karena semakin lama nyala apinya semakin terang.

Tao masih berdiri termemung di anak tangga terakhir. Tak melewatkan nyala api yang semakin besar hingga sanggup menerangi tempat tersebut. Memang tak sampai ke bagian atas, namun nyala apinya cukup menerangi ke seluruh tempat dimana ia berpijak di anak tangga saat ini. Dan apa yang di lihatnya ketika cahaya api semakin besar, membuatnya tertegun dengan sepasang mata yang membulat lucu.

Jikalau ia bersuara saat ini, dia akan menarik kembali kata-katanya jika tangga spiral dan Life Tree tidak memiliki permukaan. Karena saat ini ia melihat sebuah lempengan batu sangat besar yang melayang di bagian tengah dimana obor-obor di tepiannya memyala, dan yang membuatnya teramat kaget adalah sesosok makhluk sangat besar yang menelungkup diatas lempengan batu itu, beserta kedua sayapnya yang di rentangkan. Makhluk tak bertanduk, tapi memiliki duri besar di tulang sayapnya, lalu tubuh bersisik berwarna hijau layaknya zamrud yang terlihat keras dan mengkilat meski di bawah tempaan cahaya api obor.

Tao menelan ludahnya yang tercekat. Menahan nafas saat manik hitamnya bergulir menilisik tubuh besar makhluk bersayap itu, mulai dari kepalanya yang juga bersisik lalu pada badannya yang terlihat naik turun dengan nafas teratur, dan berakhir pada ekornya yang berisik tajam dan di bagian ujungnya berbentuk segitiga yang tajam. Yakin jika makhluk bersayap itu sedang tertidur, ia bertekat untuk melihat dari jarak yang lebih dekat. Dengan dada berdebar antara takut dan rasa penasaran. Tao mmembulatkan tekat untuk memperkecil jaraknya dengan makhluk itu.

Berterima kasih karena tubuhnya sangat lentur, Tao dapat melompat ke lempengan batu yang melayang itu meski jaraknya tergolong jauh. Dengan bunyi _tap!_ karena sepatunya berbenturan dengan permukaan batu, ia dapat segera menguasai keseimbangan tubuhnya dan berdiri tegak menggenggam tongkat peraknya. Berdiri tepat di dekat sayap makhluk itu, Tao mengulurkan tangannya ragu, dengan satu jari telunjuk hinggap di permukaan sayap yang tebal dan kaku, sejenak melirik kearah kepala makhluk itu dan tidak melihat jika mata yang tertutup itu tidak akan terbuka, ia kembali melanjutkan aksinya.

Menyusuri permukaan sayap makhluk itu perlahan dan hati-hati, merasakan teksturnya yang keras dan kasar yang berwarna kebiruan. Perlahan semakin mendekat, dan mengagumi tekstur sisik besar di tubuh makhluk itu, kinu ia sudah berdiri sangat dekat dengan tubuh sang makhluk. Tanpa takut, ia meletakkan tangan kirinya di tubuh bersisik makhluk itu, mengetuk-ngetuknya kecil, lalu mengusapkan tangannya perlahan dengan gerakan maju ke depan, melangkah tanpa suara, hingga tangannya kini berada di leher makhluk itu dan membuatnya mengalihkan perhatian ke sisi wajahnya yang damai dengan mata tertutup. Tao dapat mendengar suara hembusan nafas yang amat keras dan teratur.

Sepertinya makhluk ini baru saja tertidur karena kekenyangan. Karena saat ia menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri, matanya melihat beberapa tulang hewan berserakan serta bau darah yang cukup membuatnya agak mual. Juga lembaran kulit hewan yang di gantung asal di ujung-ujung tombak yang berjajar rapi di tepian.

Meskipun begitu Tao tak mengurungkan niatnya, membawa kakinya melangkah ke hadapan makhkuk itu dan berdiri tepat di depan kepalanya yang terjulur ke depan. Berkacak pinggang, penyihir cantik itu memperhatikan wajah sang Naga yang sangat kharimastik dan juga gagah, melirik pada 2 taringnya yang menjuntai keluar, lalu kembali memperhatikan wajahnya yang seram namun juga memikat.

"Jadi kau yang memberi teror di Darkenss Falls?" Tao bermonolog. Menurunkan tangan kirinya dari pinggang, dan menyentuh hidung Naga itu. Dan ia harus menahan diri karena hembusan nafas sang Naga yang sangat kuat, dan membuat tatanan rambutnya sedikit berantakan.

"Jadi apa yang harus ku lakukan padamu?" menarik kembali tangannya, Tao mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya tengah berpikir.

Naga itu tidur cukup lelap, mungkin karena sehabis makan malam. Sebuah keuntungan bagi Tao tidak harus berhadapan dengan seekor Naga kelaparan. Dan penyihir bertubuh semampai itu cukup tenang di hadapkan dengan seekor Naga besar yang tak bersahabat, mungkin jika penyihir lain yang menemukannya, mereka akan berpikir 2 kali untuk melawan seekor Naga yang di kenal sangat kuat dan sebagai makluk mitos yang melegenda, mereka akan lebih memilih untuk membunuh sang Naga sebagai pembuktian daripada sekedar menaklukkannya.

Dan tujuan Tao adalah menaklukkannya. Ia sudah bertekat untuk tidak melukai siapapun sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu. Saat masa lalu hidupnya menggoreskan ingatan kelam yang membuatnya hidup sebatang kara saat ini.

Tao sibuk berpikir dan tak menyadari jika sepasang kelopak besar yang menutup di hadapannya perlahan terbuka dan memperlihatkan sepasang mata berwarna kuning yang tajam, tepat menatap pada Tao di hadapannya. Naga itu terdiam melihat adanya seorang manusia dengan karakter tubuh yang menarik berdiri sangat dekat dengan kepalanya, dan dengan kesal karena ada orang asing yang masuk ke dalam area miliknya, Naga itu mengangkat wajahnya dengan tatapan tak bersahabat. Dan menggerakkan keempat kaki besarnya untuk berdiri menopang tubuhnya.

 **GRRRRR**

Eraman tak bersahabat tertangkap oleh telinga Tao, dan penyihir cantik itu refleks mengangkat wajahnya dan terbelalak kaget melihat jika Naga di hadapannya telah bangun dan kini menatapnya penuh amarah. Membenahi cara berdirinya dan tak lupa menyibak angkuh _long coat_ yang di kenakannya(untuk membuat kesan yang kuat dan tegas), Tao tak gentar balas menatap mata kuning Naga itu dengan kepala mendongak.

Naga itu sangat marah saat ini, karena jam tidurnya telah di ganggu dengan kemunculan seorang laki-laki berambut ungu yang menarik, dengan wajah tegas yang cantik, dan tubuhnya yang tinggi ramping. Matanya kuningnya berkilat-kilat terkena bias cahaya dari api obor, bergulir dramatis ketika menelisik tubuh pemuda di hadapannya dan jatuh pada sepasang kaki jenjang si lelaki cantik yang terbalut celana ketat berbahan kulit ular asli.

Naga itu menyeringai. Sangat aneh dengan wajah kaku dan menyeramkan miliknya, serta mulut lebar dan sepasang taring, membuat seringainya jadi sangat amat menakutkan bagi yang melihat.

Terlebih Tao tak kunjung melepas tatapan matanya dari kedua bola mata kuning itu. Hingga beberapa detik kemudian ia mengernyit saat menyadari bola mata tajam Naga di hadapannya yang tertuju pada dirinya dan seperti tengah menelanjanginya dengan tatapan mata. Dan jujur, hal itu membuatnya agak bergidik, tapi entah kenapa membuatnya tidak bisa mengakhiri tatapannya dari sosok sang Naga yang berdiri angkuh di hadapannya.

Bola mata kuning itu seperti dapat menembus ke dalam kepalanya yang terdapat segumpal otak dan berniat untuk memakannya. Mata kuning itu seperti berbicara padanya. Dan sebut saja dirinya gila karena saat ini Tao merasa jika Naga itu seperti tertarik dengan dirinya.

Ya, silahkan tertawa. Tao memang merasa akal sehatnya hilang entah kemana.

Naga itu merentangkan sayapnya, bergerak seperti tengah merenggangkan otot tubuhnya yang kaku karena baru saja terbangun dari tidur. Dan Tao melihat sebuah simbol berwarna hitam yang ada di bagian dalam sayap. Simbol yang berbentuk 2 huruf V yang dibuat berdekatan tersambung yang seolah membentuk huruf W dengan lingkaran di sekitarnya. Tao mengernyit, merasa pernah melihat simbol tersebut di salah satu sudut ingatan usangnya.

 **WUSH!**

Belum bisa mengingat hal tersebut, kibasan sayap Naga itu membuat Tao terlonjak kaget dan refleks menjaga jarak dari jangkauan sayap besar yang di rentangkan. Dan Naga itu seolah sedang tersenyum mengejek padanya, membuatnya kesal.

"Kau ' _kan_ yang sudah memakan Candy?" tuduhan atas tujuannya datang ke Life Tree akhirnya terucap. Naga itu melipat sayapnya kembali, kemudian mengerjap.

"Kau juga yang sudah menebar teror di Desa ini dan membuat mereka meninggalkan rumah mereka"

Naga itu tak bergeming. Mengawasi gerak-gerik Tao yang tengah mengetuk-ngetukkan tongkat ke permukaan.

"Dan gara-gara ulahmu mereka semua jadi menuduhku menjadi dalangnya. Dulu Desa ini cukup tenang sebelum kau datang, jadi darimana asalmu? Apa ada yang mengirim mu kemari?"

Sang Naga masih diam.

Tao menghela nafas kasar, mendongak lagi dengan tatapan kesal yang teramat sangat. "Memang tidak ada gunanya memintamu pergi untuk sekarang ini, tapi ketahuilah jika pohon ini bukan tempatmu. Jadi pergilah" ujarnya.

"Kau pasti tahu apa yang ku katakan bukan? Kau tidak terlihat seperti Naga yang tidak terdidik"

Naga itu malah memalingkan wajahnya, menggapai sebuah kulit Harimau putih yang tergantung di salah satu tombak di belakang tubuhnya dengan mulutnya, lalu kembali menatap Tao yang mulai tak bisa menahan kekesalannya karena tak mendapat jawaban apapun.

Mengacungkan ujung bawah tongkatnya yang menyerupai kunci klasik, Tao mengarahkan ujungnya tepat di wajah sang Naga yang menatap sombong. Terlihat jika Naga itu memberikan reaksi atas tindakam Tao.

"Aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk tidak memakai sihir, jadi ku sarankan kau pergi darisini seblum tongkat ini melayang ke kepala batumu itu" gertaknya.

Namun bukan karena gertakan yang terucap dari bibir kucing Tao yang membuat sang Naga memberi perhatian lebih pada penyihir cantik itu, tapi kepada pergelangan tangan kiri bagian dalam Tao lah yang di tatapnya. Lengan _long coat_ di bagian itu sedikit tertarik keatas karena Tao mengangkat tangannya, dan menampilkan sebuah tanda di pergelangan tangannya yang tertangkap mata kuning si Naga.

Sebuah tanda berbentuk huruf China yang memiliki arti. Dan Naga itu tentu tak melupakan huruf China tersebut.

"Ku hitung sampai tiga. Satu, dua tiー"

Secepat kedipan mata. Tao tak menyesaikan hitungannya karena tiba-tiba Naga di hadapannya membungkuk dengan kepala terjulur ke arahnya dan _plop!_ Naga itu berubah menjadi seorang pria tampan berambut hitam pekat mengenakkan _long coat_ hijau pudar dengan aksen hitam di bagain tepiannya, menatap tajam tepat ke sepasang manik hitam Tao yang kini terbelalak.

Pria yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya itu menahan tongkat miliknya yang teracung di udara, sementara tangan kanannya membawa selembar kulit Harimau putih. Tao merasa tubuhnya mendadak kaku melihat sosok pria itu, belum lagi auranya yang membuatnya tak ingin berpaling. Dan meskipun begitu ia dapat melihat simbol huruf V kembar yang berada di telapak tangan pria itu yang kini menggenggam tongkatnya.

"Kau siluman?" pertanyaan pertama yang keluar dari mulut Tao setelah dapat menguasai diri.

Lelaki itu memiliki wajah yang nyaris sempurna, dengan sebelah alis yang unik yang terdapat 2 garis yang memotong alisnya dan membuatnya terlihat menarik.

"Apa penampilan ku seburuk itu _little_ Huang?"

Tao membulatkan mata runcingnya kaget. "Darimana kau tahu?"

Pria itu tersenyum miring, membuatnya semakin tampan. Perlahan ia menurunkam tongkat perak Tao, dan membawa dirinya berdiri lebih dekat dengan si penyihir cantik yang memiliki bentuk bibir unik layaknya kucing.

"Siapa yang tidak tahu keluarga Huang yang terkenal itu _hm_?" ucapnya setengah bertanya. Memasang tampang layaknya _cassanova_ yang sedang menjerat seseorang yang menarik.

 _Huang Zi Tao bahkan lebih dari kata menarik..._

Tao hendak bergerak mundur, tapi sebelah tangan pria itu terlanjur menangkap pinggangnya, dan membuatnya tak bisa mengambil jarak, dan ia lelaki itu menggunakan tangan kirinya yang membawa kulit Harimau putih untuk meraih tangan kanannya dan menggeser lengan _long coat_ hingga menunjukkan huruf China yang merupakan marga keluarganya.

"Huang..." pria itu menggumam, lalu kembali menatap Tao. "Apa kau lupa dengan Wu yang sudah menyelamatkan mu saat peristiwa yang membuat orangtua mu tewas?" suaranya terdengar berat dan rendah.

 **Deg!**

Tao merasa detak jantungnya meningkat saat kembali di ingatkan akan peristiwa berdarah bertahun-tahun silam yang membuat kedua orangtua nya tewas seketika dan dirinya yang hampir kehilangan nyawa andai saja tidak ada seorang pria misterius yang menyelamatkannya ketika terlempar dari tebing curam itu. Dan pria misterius yang menyelamatkannya itu memiliki simbol huruf V kembar di telapak tangan kirinya.

"Sudah ingat?" pria itu kini mengangkat tangan kirinya yang semula melingkari pinggang kecil Tao di hadapan si cantik itu.

Tao mengerjapkan mata, menatap simbol tersebut yang kini telah di pahaminya.

"Wu..." ia menggumam. Lelaki itu mengangguk singkat, kemudian kembali melingkarkan tangan kirinya di pinggang Tao.

"Kris Wu, itu namaku. Dan kau membuatku kecewa karena pergi begitu saja setelah beberapa hari tak sadarkan diri di kediaman ku"

"Tapi lelaki yang menyelamatkan ku saat itu bukan siluman"

"Apa aku terlihat seperti siluman?"

"Kau seekor Naga dan tiba-tiba berubah menjadi manusia. Bagian mananya yang bukan siluman?"

Kris terkekeh kecil, dan hal itu entah kenapa membuat pipi gembil Tao merona samar.

"Aku juga penyihir sama sepertimu _dear_ , hanya saja kita berbeda"

Tao memicingkan mata. "Kau penyihir hitam"

"Bukan" Kris menggelengkan kepalanya. " _I'm a The Grey Wich_ "

Manik kelam Tao kembali melebar. " _The Grey Wich_ yang terkenal itu? Sungguh?"

"Apa aku terkenal?" Kris tersenyum miring. Sangat tampan, dan juga menggoda.

"Aku dengar banyak orang membicarakan mu. Tapi kenapa kau ada disini? Kenapa kau membuat teror di Desa ini?" tak berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan tangan Kris di pinggangnya, Tao malah terasa nyaman.

"Kenapa? Karena aku tahu kau ada di sekitar Desa ini dan tidak mau menampakkan diri jika tidak saat malam hari. Dan kenapa aku membuat teror, karena aku muak dengan penduduk Desa ini yang sudah menyebarkan banyak berita bohong tentangmu"

Tao tidak tahu mengapa detak jantungnya meningkat saat mendengar keseriusan di suara berat Kris, serta tatapan matanya yang tajam dan sendu.

"Kenapa? Kita bahkan hanya bertemu satu kali saat itu" Tao menemukan suaranya tiba-tiba mengecil.

"Orangtua mu adalah penyihir bangsawan yang terkenal, dan aku mengenal mereka. Jauh sebelum itu aku sering datang berkunjung ke kediaman kalian dan melihatmu tumbuh. Mereka memintaku untuk menjagamu jika suatu saat nanti terjadi keributan, dan hal itu benar-benar terjadi"

"K-kau...mengenal orangtua ku?"

"Ya"

Kris melihat gurat kesedihan di mata serta wajah cantik di hadapannya itu, tak berusaha menghibur, ia malah menggerakkan tangannya melepas _long coat_ yang di kenakan Tao. Membuat penyihir cantik itu tersadar, dan mengerjap bingung ketika _long coat_ miliknya di geletakkan begitu saja di tanah dan Kris yang meletakkan selembar kulit Harimau putih yang di pundaknya. Ia mendongak sedikit menatap bingung lelaki itu.

"Kau lebih cocok mengenakkan kulit Harimau putih. Kalian sama, cantik dan elegan" pujinya seraya mengusap pipi halus Tao. Dan si cantik itu kembali merona.

"A-apa kau menyukai ku?"

Entah bisa di bilang pintar atau bodoh. Tao sendiri tidak tahu kenapa pertanyaan semacam itu yang keluar dari mulutnya, maka ia cepat membungkam mulutnya dengan tangan yang bebas tidak menggenggam tongkat. Wajahnya merah padam.

"Apa aku terlihat menyukaimu?" Kris sepertinya menikmati melihat wajah Tao yang memerah.

Penyihir cantik itu menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan, dan Kris harus melepas tangan Tao yang membungkam mulutnya sendiri. Menatap dalam ke sepasang manik kelam Tao, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Aku bahkan mencintaimu Huang Zi Tao" suara Kris yang berat dan dalam seperti mengundang sejuta makna.

Tao membeku di tempat ketika Kris mengeliminasi jarak wajah mereka dan merasakan sesuatu yang kenyal mendarat di bibirnya. Lelaki di hadapannya itu menciumnya, dan menarik pinggangnya semakin dekat hingga terkurung di dalam dekapan hangatnya. Dan Tao tidak tahu bagaimana hal seperti itu dapat terjadi begitu cepat. Karena dirinya telah menaklukan sang Naga yang ternyata adalah seorang manusia.

Dan apakah ia sudah menjinakkannya?

Entahlah, Tao tidak tahu. Yang jelas Naga itu telah takluk olehnya, bahkan tanpa mantra sihir.

Karena baik Tao dan Kris sang _The Grey Wich_ yang dapat berubah menjadi Naga tidak tahu jika kata yang mampu menyihir seseorang tak selalu adalah sihir.

Karena sihir tak hanya berupa suku huruf M-A-G-I-C tapi juga seperti L-O-V-E dan mungkin juga M-E-A-N-D-Y-O-U.

Karena sihir bukan hanya karena kekuatan yang terkandung pada tiap kata mantra. Tapi juga saat kau merasakan ada yang berubah dengan hatimu ketika melihatnya. Seperti itulah cara sihir bekerja. Menghilangkan akal sehat setiap manusia, bahkan hewan sekalipun. Bukan pada kata itu sendiri, tapi lebih pada cara membacanya, dan membuat kita merasakan ' sihir '.

 **THE END**

 **.**

 **.**

Gimana? Terkesan ga? Atau malah aneh? Dan kecepetan? Ok gw tau *pundung*

Momen Kristao nya dikit? Emang XD *di timpuk duit* nikmati aja deh ya, lagi memulihkan stress gara2 _Game On_ :') sabar buat cerita yang lain _, i'll try my best_ :'3

Dan cerita ini gw selesaikan saat mati lampu, hebat kan gw? Hohoho

 _Ok, last! Mind to review?_

 _©Skylar.K_


End file.
